


The Important Stuff

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun who are both Alphas are childhood friends. They're now roommates in college and stuff happens.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	The Important Stuff

"Ugh, I'm so beat..."

"Welcome back."

"Yeah."

"Got anything to eat?"

"Just some spicy rice cakes I bought on the way home."

The cold water feels refreshing down his throat as Baekhyun drinks in the bottle he just got from the refrigerator. While stripping his shirt to change into new ones, he watches his roommate rummaging the plastic bag on top of the table. Summer heat is really drilling deep into his skin and bones. It's way too hot in the dorms especially now that their AC is broken. He wonders if Chanyeol has already contacted the repairman this morning.

"Apparently, they don't work during Sundays," Chanyeol says as though he's already read his mind. The tall guy shoves the snack in his mouth, sitting on the chair with one foot up and the other on the floor. "We have to wait until Tuesday to get it fixed."

"Too bad."

"We'll just have to leave the windows open."

"Until the evening?"

"Well. It can't be helped. But we can close the windows if it gets a little chilly."

"That's a problem. Neither of us wake up at dawn especially after doing it."

Chanyeol hums and gets his phone.

"I'll go set up an alarm."

"You sure are diligent," Baekhyun muses, plopping himself on Chanyeol's bed that's because it's the one closer. "Ah, I hope it'll be winter already..."

"With that in mind, you need to finish your thesis first."

"That's true."

After washing the dishes left in the sink, Chanyeol gets his stuff on his desk and sits on the floor, just below Baekhyun's foot. He sets his laptop on top of the coffee table and starts tapping away to finish an assignment. The screen suddenly turns black, and so he furrows his eyebrows and stares.

"Baekhyun."

"What?"

Beeping noises from the game Baekhyun is playing on his phone.

"I'm going to borrow your charger."

"Okay."

"Where did you put it?"

"It's inside my bag with the biggest zipper."

"Found it."

A comfortable silence lingers inside the room after Chanyeol retrieves what he needed. Baekhyun plays his game and Chanyeol does his paper. The warm scorching breeze of summer isn't even making the curtains move to at least bring fresh air. Sweat is already blurring Baekhyun's vision and it's making him sleepy.

"Hey, don't sleep there," Chanyeol clicks send and taps enter, "If you're gonna sleep, then do it in your own bed."

Baekhyun rolls over the pillows.

"If I'm gonna sleep on my own bed, at least do it with me."

"But it's too hot."

"I know."

"If you release your pheromones, it'd be way hotter."

Chanyeol does have a point, but still.

"But this heat is killing me so might as well..."

"Might as well?"

"Might as well make this heat come more naturally?"

"You're really bored, aren't you."

"Not really."

Chanyeol stands up and sighs dismissively. He perches one knee on the bed, taking off his shirt that is soaked with his own body fluids.

"You owe me an ice cream for this."

Baekhyun chuckles and messes his equally soaked hair seeping on the pillow.

"My pleasure."

They're childhood buddies, they're roommates, they're friends, but they're also not friends. They're neither lovers to begin with. Although they are both Alphas, this must be ridiculous, Baekhyun thinks. But it's fine, at least sex feels good.

He wonders, since when did this start? Even way from the beginning? _Ah,_ that must be it. Back in second grade outside the nurse's office. Chanyeol had told him he was an Alpha, and Baekhyun, seeing his own test result, felt devastated for the first time in his life.

"I'm going in."

After preparation, Chanyeol spreads Baekhyun's legs apart and sinks his way into his body slowly, biting his bottom lip at the sensation. Baekhyun arches his back and grips the sheets underneath him, not bothering how uncomfortable it grinds against his skin. He relishes the way Chanyeol's cock penetrates his tight insides, shuddering in pleasure when the male quickens his thrusts.

"Shit. Too tight," Chanyeol curses, and Baekhyun thinks it's quite interesting for Chanyeol to show a restrained expression like that. Of course. Compared to any Omegas, an Alpha's ass must be the most pleasurable since its anatomy isn't made to take dicks in the first place.

Chanyeol is indeed very lucky.

"Oh, god.... I'm gonna come... Fuck!"

Baekhyun's release unexpectedly spurts out of his dick a little earlier, messing Chanyeol's nose and cheek. Baekhyun strokes his cock to his finish that Chanyeol has to wipe it with the back of his hand, glaring down at Baekhyun who's grinning teasingly at him.

"Oops. Sorry."

"But I haven't come yet," Chanyeol whines as if complaining like a neglected child. He adjusts Baekhyun's lightweight body so that the male is leaning sideways. He stretches Baekhyun's thighs apart, then fucks him deeply, erratically, desperately. "Let me come... Dammit..."

"Oh god," Baekhyun deadpans, cringing a bit while his body vibrates, "My ass is getting sensitive. Pull out already!"

"No, not yet... This is all your fault... for always going ahead... This is unfair..."

"Shit, deal with it quickly."

"You're just a premature ejaculator."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Shut up."

"No, you."

Baekhyun is a little surprised when Chanyeol lowers down his mouth to engage their lips together for a sudden kiss. Tongues slip to slurp and suck the saliva dripping on their jaws; and Baekhyun can taste a hint of chilly paste on Chanyeol's teeth. Must be the spicy rice cakes he ate earlier.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna die at this rate..."

"Yeah, it's too hot."

"I can't take this heat anymore..."

"We need the aircon to get repaired immediately."

Chanyeol tiredly collapses on the space beside a worn-out Baekhyun after tossing the condom in the trash. Mumbling an incoherent noise, Baekhyun swats Chanyeol's dangling arm away. He gets up and heads to their kitchen. His throat is already running dry after a round of sex because of this crazy season. Still naked and slick in the butt, he grabs water to drink.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun's behind.

"For an Alpha, you sure have a pretty butt."

Baekhyun side-eyes at him halfway his drinking.

"Wait, was just that a compliment?"

Chanyeol only shrugs and goes in to the shower.

Baekhyun laughs, "This bastard."

*

The convenience store is nicer; at least they have free air conditioning. Chanyeol is purposely taking his time choosing the flavor of his popsicle stick in the fridge, not minding the people piling up behind him. Baekhyun is gonna pay so it's fine, right? Maybe he should just get both strawberry and soda flavor. But watermelon is nice, too.

"Omg, he's so handsome, right?"

"He must be an Alpha with that tall height and good looks!"

"That's really cute, he's seriously choosing an ice cream!"

"Hey, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol turns to the honey voice calling him. He sees Baekhyun boredly telling him at the counter to hurry up.

"So, Chanyeol's his name!"

"I wonder what department he's in!"

"Uh, excuse me," Chanyeol says flatly, towering over the three girls blocking his way, "Would you mind if I pass?"

"Ah, no!"

"Thanks."

Squeals arise at the back of the store with Baekhyun's nagging about making the cashier wait. The teenager at the counter monotonously announces the change before giving Baekhyun the plastic bag filled with ice cream and snacks. Both leaving the store, the autodoor closes behind them.

Baekhyun has his hands shoved in his pocket. He waits for Chanyeol to break his popsicle into two; one for him and another one for himself. They head back to the dorms, eating ice creams like kids.

"What's with that commotion back there?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol follows Baekhyun's gaze. "Oh, that."

"What's with that bored look?"

"Nothing."

"I don't know if you're aware but you're really popular, aren't you."

"Am I?"

"You're always catching the attention of Omegas and Betas wherever we go, even at the university and even way back when we were kids. You sure you don't notice that?"

Chanyeol stops walking.

"Does it bother you?"

"Hm," Baekhyun thinks for a while, "Not that it bothers me... but it's more like, I'm jealous?"

"You're jealous?"

"Hey! I'm an Alpha too but why aren't I popular like you? Is it because I'm too short? Or is it because I have a small face? Damn, it must be cool to have the good looks that Omegas crave for."

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun shoots him a look.

"What?"

Chanyeol stares harder.

Baekhyun backs away.

"W-what?"

"You look fine to me, though."

Then Chanyeol walks ahead first.

Baekhyun snorts.

"Seriously, if you're gonna compliment me, can you add more sincerity to it?"

"Just be glad that I praised you."

"And why would I be happy over that?"

"I wonder why."

"Can't you reply words longer that that?"

Chanyeol thinks for a while.

"No."

Baekhyun just sighs and matches his large steps.

"Hey. Wait up. I'm not born with long legs."

"It's not my fault that you're short."

"Dammit!"

*

The happiness Baekhyun feels when their AC is finally fixed, so he decided not to go out of bed, just snuggled under his sheets with the aircon in full blast. He manages to get halfway through his own paper by the help of copying ideas from Chanyeol's work.

Not that Chanyeol would mind, though. Chanyeol would be too lazy to reprimand him for something so trivial, so he'd just better off let him copy all his assignment with a promise of rephrasing random words.

"Mom called by the way."

Baekhyun lolls his head off the bed, seeing an upside down and naked Chanyeol fresh out of the shower. Baekhyun flips the pages of the magazine he is holding as he follows with his eyes Chanyeol's limp cock dangling around the room.

"Hm? What did she say?"

"Same as usual," Chanyeol shrugs, "Just asking if I'm interested to go to another dinner."

He grabs a pair of sweatpants and a faded shirt before lying on his bed across Baekhyun.

"So, what did you tell her?"

"I said I'm going."

"Yeah?"

"That Omega seems nice."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah."

Baekhyun drops the opened magazine right at his face.

Silence falls.

Chanyeol peeks at his unmoving roommate still in that position; neck stretched and body sprawled horizontally on his bed. Did Baekhyun fall asleep like that?

"Hey."

Baekhyun jolts on top of his bed, startled by the deep voice whispering close to his ear.

"You're gonna break your neck like that."

The magazine is taken away from Baekhyun's sight and replaced with Chanyeol's smug and smirking face dangerously close above him.

Baekhyun laughs under his breath, leaning his head away to avert his gaze.

"Argh... Fuck it... Seriously..."

"Why are you so annoyed?" Chanyeol asks.

"I'm not annoyed."

"Should I suck you off?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Dammit."

Squeezing his eyes, Baekhyun claws his nails on Chanyeol's broad shoulders while letting the male beneath him give him a blowjob. The heat of Chanyeol's wet mouth is contradicting to the cold air of the room. It's intoxicating, the way Chanyeol plays with the head of his hardening cock using his tongue, flicking and teasing it that makes him weak on the knees.

"Ah... S-suddenly.... doing it like that..." Baekhyun whimpers as he feels his waist being hoisted up until he is now on top of Chanyeol's lap, "What the hell."

"It's more relaxed than before," Chanyeol pertains to Baekhyun's soft entrance, appreciating how it accepts his lubed fingers well, "Ride me."

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's erect cock and rips a sachet of condom with his teeth, slipping it down the length. He then aligns its tip to his asshole, before sinking himself down in it carefully. He bounces his hips awkwardly given that the both of them are still wearing clothes and not planning to undress in the middle of sex. Chanyeol helps him move, thrusting up and supporting his torso as Baekhyun grinds down like a pro.

"Your face..." Chanyeol mutters in a daze, panting just like Baekhyun fucking himself on his hard cock. "It's too sexy..."

Hearing that sudden remark catches Baekhyun off guard. He wonders if Chanyeol takes note of that little reaction as the taller flips his body over, so that he is positioned back on top.

"Fuck. It feels so damn good," Chanyeol says, moving his hips sloppier and reaching his climax. "I'm going to come..."

Moans escape Baekhyun's lips as he finds his release alongside with Chanyeol, coming on the taller's hand wrapped around his cock stroking him. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol thrusting roughly before finally pulling out with a squelch. His body shivers at the sensation of it.

"Shit. That was amazing..."

"Yeah," Chanyeol mutters.

"Wanna shower together?"

"I just did."

"Then do it again."

The bathtub is supposed to be small for the both of them so it's only for Baekhyun to occupy. Chanyeol is washing his body while Baekhyun watches him absent-mindedly, hair still bubbled with soap and shampoo.

"Go rinse that off," Chanyeol aims the showerhead at Baekhyun's blank face. "Oi."

"Ugh."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Hah.... I'm too sleepy..." Baekhyun whines, "Do it for me."

"You're so troublesome."

Chanyeol does it anyway. He even dries Baekhyun's hair and puts him into his pajamas.

*

"Don't wait for me. I'm eating out."

"Why-- _ah,"_ Baekhyun takes a bite on his pizza with anchovies on top after remembering Chanyeol's appointment for today, "Okay."

Chanyeol fixes his tie in front of the mirror.

"Do you want me to bring you home something?"

"Take-out food?"

"It'd be a seafood restaurant. She chose it."

"And if she asks you why you ordered a take-out shrimp pasta?"

"I'll tell her it's for my pet puppy."

"How rude."

Chanyeol pats Baekhyun's head and ruffles his hair.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Baekhyun can only watch as the door silently clicks close. Leaning on the backrest of the couch, he covers his eyes with his arm and smiles.

"Shit. I'm lonely."

Chanyeol's hand is warm.

*

It's dark but noisy when Chanyeol opens the door of their unit. Searching for the switch, he flicks it on and allows the light to illuminate the room. He takes off his coat that smells seafood and hangs it, before looking around in search for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's there. Lying on the couch with the remote control in his hand and the TV left opened.

"I said not to wait for me."

Since the other male doesn't weigh that much, Chanyeol is able to effortlessly move Baekhyun on the bed. He turns off the TV and tucks Baekhyun under his blanket.

"The fuck is that smell."

Chanyeol turns around in the middle of him unbuttoning his shirt, "You're awake."

"That Omega's scent is sticking to your clothes."

"Yeah. I'm already putting it away."

Baekhyun turns his body around to face the wall and hugs his pillow.

"You better wash that properly."

"You're not gonna ask how it went?"

"Not interested."

Chanyeol sits on his bed.

"Baekhyun."

"What?"

"I think I found my fated pair."

Baekhyun decides to pretend sleeping, and that pretend sleeping leads him to a dreamless sleep.

His first cold summer night has come and it's too late to blame it on the AC.

*

Summer break is finished like a blur yet here Baekhyun is, already coming late for third period. Sophomore year is the worst to survive since it's in the middle of getting through college. He just wants to finish all his classes and submit his reports so he could go home already.

"Baekhyun!"

He sees Chanyeol waving at him who has reserved him a seat in the lecture hall. Thank god he came in before the professor starts lecturing.

"My print-out is missing a page. I wonder what comes after this paragraph."

"Here. You can copy mine."

"Thanks."

Baekhyun receives the paper from Chanyeol and continues writing.

"Why were you late?"

"The club needed my help to move some stuff for the cultural festival."

"Right. You're in the committee for that. How was the preparation going?"

"Since we just started, we conducted a meeting first about the program. We'll talk about the rest next week."

"You're gonna get busy starting then."

"Yeah. I guess."

Chanyeol nods.

"I see."

Baekhyun peeks at Chanyeol's usual relaxed face. _What's with him?_

Chanyeol turns to look at him.

"Baekhyun."

"Yeah?"

"Let's have lunch together."

"Are you gonna treat me?"

"Since when did you buy your own food."

Baekhyun laughs.

"You know me so well."

"I'm supposed to."

Chanyeol places the tray of hamburger and fries on the table. Baekhyun is simple, he likes fast food. He doesn't even wait for Chanyeol to sit when he steals a fry, eating it quickly.

Chanyeol allows a pleasant minute before he speaks:

"About what I said the other night."

"Where's the ketchup?"

"Huh?"

"The ketchup. How am I supposed to eat fries without the ketchup?"

Chanyeol nods. "Okay. Wait here and I'll get you some."

Baekhyun sips on his coke until Chanyeol comes back to give him what he wants.

"Thanks."

"So, what I've been saying is..." Chanyeol pauses, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What look?"

"Nothing. Just listen."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so."

Baekhyun slurps his straw with a sound.

"Baekhyun."

"What?"

Chanyeol sighs.

"You know what. Nevermind that."

"Just spill it," Baekhyun shrugs, "What, are you gonna get married now or something?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, "It's not now, but soon. Maybe after graduation."

"Oh."

"I'm planning to propose."

Baekhyun stares at his soggy fries.

Chanyeol watches him stare at his soggy fries.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"I expected a reaction at least."

"I don't know what to react."

Silence lingers between them before Chanyeol speaks again.

"Baekhyun, let's..."

Baekhyun breathes.

"Chanyeol."

"What is it?"

"Let's have sex when we get home."

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's strong hands gripping his waist as the male thrusts into him the bed creeks. It might cause bruises afterwards but Baekhyun won't probably care. It could be the last time anyway.

Their combined moans and pheromones fill the air as they fuck, not giving any grace moment to relax and breathe. When Chanyeol pulls him up for a kiss, Baekhyun wraps his hands around his neck and allows his mouth to be dominated. His ass hurts but it feels so good; Chanyeol knows he's about to come now that their bodies are both moving erratically.

They reach their climax in an instant, and Baekhyun rolls lazily on the bed, lying his head on top of Chanyeol's biceps. Chanyeol discards away the condom and buries his face into Baekhyun's neck. Both of them have their eyes shut, breathing heavily.

No one says a word after that, even after they shower, and even after having dinner.

But Chanyeol deems to take the initiative, now that they are in the living room watching soccer together just like what they always do.

"Baekhyun, I was just thinking."

Then he looks at Baekhyun sitting beside him.

"We always talk about stuff but we never talk about important stuff."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about important stuff?"

"Important stuff like?"

"Like, about us."

That strikes a chord in Baekhyun's heart.

Chanyeol faces Baekhyun and sits properly like he's in an ancestral house while Baekhyun does the same. They have their hands placed on top of their laps, feet tucked underneath their thighs.

"Okay," Baekhyun answers.

Chanyeol clears his throat:

"Baekhyun, actually, I."

"Stop," Baekhyun shakes his head and raises his palm up, "I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm not even saying anything yet."

"I already know what it is."

"What?"

"You know why we don't talk about stuff? It's because we already know what we're thinking. So for now, just stop saying your thoughts out loud. I don't wanna listen to it."

"You already know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah."

"All right, then spill it."

"Okay. Here's what you're gonna say," Baekhyun takes a deep breath, "We should already stop sleeping together because you're now engaged to an Omega and will soon marry her. So maybe, I should also look for an Omega of my own to be my fated pair. But nothing should change between the two of us and we should stay being roommates and best friends."

Chanyeol stares.

Baekhyun smiles through his unconscious tears falling from his eyes.

"Fuck, I didn't know saying that out loud could be this painful..."

Chanyeol moves closer, lifting Baekhyun's chin and wiping the tears on his cheek with his thumb. Baekhyun only stares at Chanyeol's expressionless face.

"You are an idiot," Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun shoots him a glare.

"What?"

"I said, you are an idiot."

Chanyeol stands up, grabs some tissues and dries Baekhyun's cheeks. He sits on the couch again.

"No. I think I'm the one who's an idiot."

Baekhyun looks confused, seeing the same confused look on Chanyeol's eyes. He waits for the male to say anything, but Chanyeol is only staying quiet as though he was thinking deeply about something with his hand under his chin.

Just what the hell is he doing?

"Chanyeol. I thought we were gonna talk about important stuff? Why aren't you saying anything? Hey... What the fuck are you even thinking right now?"

Chanyeol covers his face.

"I thought we were dating."

Baekhyun's eyes grow big.

"What?"

"You and I..." Chanyeol looks at him, and Baekhyun is greatly surprised at how Chanyeol's cheeks are blushing red right now. "I thought we were together."

Baekhyun opens his mouth but no voice comes out. This is the first time that he is actually seeing Chanyeol react strongly like this every since they met thirteen years ago.

"Come again. What did you just say?"

"Aren't we dating?"

"....no?"

"Oh."

The two of them are just embarrassingly dumbfounded and painfully quiet in the middle of their shared room without saying anything after that.

Now that he thinks about it, Baekhyun can't help but blush hard as he trains his eyes down his lap.

_Damn._

_All this time?_

_All this fucking time?_

_Chanyeol thought we were together???_

_Since when?_

_Why?_

_How?_

_And if Chanyeol thought we were dating, why did he go to that dinner?_

_And why isn't he saying anything?_

_Why the fuck do I feel so happy and terrible at the same time!!!??_

_Fuck it!!!!_

Chanyeol stands up.

"I should probably go to sleep now."

"W-wait."

Baekhyun grabs his wrist.

"Let's..." He clears his throat. "Let's continue... talking about important stuff."

Chanyeol goes back to sitting down like an obedient child.

"So, when... when did you assume... that we were dating?"

"Since we started sleeping together."

Baekhyun wants to cry. _That was a year ago!_

"But why were you going to those dinners?"

"Because my Mom asked for it."

"Then why didn't you say anything when I talked about Omegas?"

"Because I respect them."

Chanyeol now looks so calm and it's killing Baekhyun.

"Then why... why didn't you say anything about us being... being boyfriends or something like that?"

"I thought it was already understood between us."

"We... we didn't even say anything about liking each other so why..."

"We have sex. That's enough."

 _F_ _uck_. Baekhyun doesn't expect himself to be this so stupidly happy.

"You said... You found your fated pair and you were gonna get married.. W-what's with that..."

"I was talking about you."

Chanyeol meets Baekhyun's gaze and Baekhyun has to soothe his chest to calm his heart down.

"I was planning on proposing to you after graduation."

"Oh my god...."

Chanyeol just nods quietly.

"So, that was why... that time... you were asking... for my reaction..."

"Yeah."

"Because you thought you and I..."

"Yeah."

Baekhyun slaps his forehead, "Shit."

"I guess everything was just a whole misunderstanding," Chanyeol mutters sadly, "I'm sorry for thinking that way."

"No, I---" Baekhyun clenches his fists, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not saying anything.... Actually I... Since we were kids... back in second grade, I..."

Chanyeol patiently listens.

"I already started liking you...," Baekhyun confesses, "So... I was really sad when I found out I was an Alpha... But when we slept together for the very first time, I was really happy... Because I was able to be connected with you even with just our bodies... And until now, I still feel the same way about you... So I apologize for not saying my feelings clearly to you... Because the truth is..."

Baekhyun softly looks at Chanyeol's eyes.

"I'm in love you."

Chanyeol gives him a warm smile.

"I love you, too."

Baekhyun stands up, turns around, and crawls on his bed, burying himself under his sheets.

"Good night," he mumbles.

Chanyeol stares at his small back.

"Sweet dreams."

And he smiles.

*

"Baekhyun. What coffee do you want?"

"J-just iced americano..."

"How about the dessert?"

"Meringue... ch-cheesecake."

"Wait here. I'll order for us."

"Okay..."

After choosing a table, Baekhyun sits alone as he waits for Chanyeol. He watches from a far Chanyeol lining up behind the counter, noting the fact that he is way too tall compared to the average people behind him.

Now, he can finally breathe.

"Ugh... This is just so awkward... Why..."

To Chanyeol they've been dating for a year now, but to Baekhyun, it's only their first day. Chanyeol is acting normally like what he should while Baekhyun is being a nervous wreck, too conscious of himself around his.... _b_ _oyfriend._

Damn, how could he be this so dumb!? Nothing has really changed, right? Apart from dating each other they're still close friends and roommates, so what's the point of beng uncomfortable? He can't even look at Chanyeol in the eyes! This is so unlike him.

"Here."

Chanyeol is suddenly right beside him. And he's shining while holding his coffee.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Baekhyun averts his eyes. _Fuck it. Since when did he get so handsome._

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol touches his fingertips.

"H-huh!?"

Baekhyun flinches. Why is he getting all jumpy about? They've already did more than this so why?!

"I guess you're not feeling well, huh."

"No, I... I was just-"

Chanyeol takes a sip of his latte.

"I see."

"It's not what you think!"

"No, I knew it."

"I-i-t's not like that, I swear! I-I'm just... Not used to..."

"Dating a fellow Alpha seems disgusting to you, right."

Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"No!"

"You'd rather just sleep with me rather than date me."

"It's not like that, that's not it."

"Then, why are you acting so strange?"

"Because I'm so embarrassed now that I'm aware that we're actually b-b-boyf..." Baekhyun cringes. "B-boyf--- f-f-fr--- shit. I can't even say it."

Chanyeol looks at him with eyes full of pity and pure adoration.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about it."

"I know..."

"It's not like we haven't done things more than this."

Baekhyun sighs, burying his face into his palms.

"....you're right."

"You're being stupid right now."

"Yeah. I'm being lame and it's totally uncool."

"That's so not like you."

Baekhyun sips on his coffee.

"Now I suddenly realize why you don't date Omegas. I thought you were just being picky..."

Chanyeol coughs.

"I'm not. I really have high standards here, as you can see."

Baekhyun rubs his flushed ear. _Omg_. _Th_ _at's me right? He's talking about me, right?_

"Don't feel guilty."

"I can't help it..."

"To make up for that guilt, let's have bathroom sex after this."

Baekhyun almost spits his coffee.

"I want to fuck you in the shower and come inside your ass."

"I admire how you can say that in a straight face."

 _I'm actually blushing in the inside right now,_ Chanyeol wants to say, but chooses not to instead when their desserts arrive at their table.

"Aaack! This is too sweet! How many calories are in this one?!"

Chanyeol chuckles.

"578 calories."

"Really? No way."

"It's true."

"I don't wanna get fat."

"Just go to the gym."

"I'm too lazy."

"Then, just get fat."

"I don't want to."

"Make up your mind."

The bathroom is filled with Baekhyun's sultry moans as Chanyeol fucks him against the wall under the shower. His chest right now is red and swollen with Chanyeol's bites and hickeys but he doesn't mind. Placing his hands behind Chanyeol's nape, Baekhyun passionately kisses Chanyeol as he receives his cock up in his hole until he spurts his load. He feels Chanyel's cum also dripping down his inner thighs, slippery and wet together with soap and shower gel. This is the first time they didn't use a condom, and Baekhyun feels weird but strangely happy at the same time.

"I came a lot inside you."

"You did."

"Isn't it kind of gross?"

"It's not gross as long as it's your cum."

"Pfft. You're gonna get pregnant."

"Oh my god? I'm scared!"

"You're crazy."

Laughing, they both stare at each other.

"We're gonna catch a cold. Let's finish washing up," Chanyeol says, pulling Baekhyun's body closer and rinsing him off. "Raise your arms."

Baekhyun affectionately clings to his back until they get dressed.

"Chanyeol."

"Yeah?"

They're in the middle of folding the laundry when Baekhyun snaps out of reality.

"Now that I recall the situations from the beginning up to the end, it suddenly all makes sense to me. Why you said that... why you reacted like that... Why you looked at me like that... Now it all make sense!"

Chanyeol leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm glad."

And then he sweetly smiles.

Baekhyun's heart melts at that.

"Me, too."


End file.
